kizuna_festivalfandomcom-20200213-history
Sho Asano
Information The Japan Foundation organizes a concert tour and lecture workshops featuring Tsugaru shamisen player Sho Asano and his troupe of young and talented hogaku Japanese music performers in Cambodia, Myanmar, and Laos, designed to appeal especially to younger generations. Scheduled from February 21 to March 1, 2013, this tour celebrates the 40th Year of ASEAN-Japan Friendship and Cooperation. During the tour, Sho Asano will perform together with Tsugaru shamisen player Hikari Shirafuji, Tsugaru shamisen player and teodori dance performer Sachie Asano, wadaiko drummer and narimono-shi percussionist Koki Miura, and keyboardist Syoji Morifuji. While bringing the best of traditional Japanese music and its instruments, the performances will also provide contemporary insight into the explorations of traditional Japanese music today. The performers will also play local pieces and appear with local musicians in each country. In addition, lecture workshops will introduce the history and playing techniques of traditional Japanese instruments, and offer an opportunity to interact with the traditional music of each country, aiming for further development of mutual understanding and friendship through music. Tour Dates and Venues (February 21 - March 1, 2013) Message from Sho Asano Some things evolve over time, while newer things tend to catch our attention. But when we completely forget good old things, we sometimes lose sight of what is really important. I think minyo folk music is one such example. Nowadays, people rarely listen to minyo songs, saying they are old-fashioned or not cool. But minyo songs were originally written to express the Japanese spirit of appreciation for the things around us, and they often incorporated local specialties, dialects, landscapes, or what was in fashion at the time. Living in this contemporary period where everything seems to change with every hour, I believe it is important for more people to know how wonderful these songs are, and to be grateful to our ancestors and predecessors, and to pass on these songs, which symbolize our precious heritage, to future generations. Whether we live in Japan, or Cambodia, or Myanmar, or Laos, we are all Asians. We are neighbors moving towards the future together. And because we are Asians with so much in common, I believe that Japanese minyo songs will resonate with the audiences, and that is why I hope they will have the opportunity to listen to these songs. I believe minyo songs, produced by the people, will connect us with each other. I hope to make friends with everyone I meet on this concert tour. I feel very grateful for this valuable opportunity and wish to express my pleasure through the performance. Set list # Taiko intro & Tsugaru Aiya Bushi (津軽あいや節) (instrumental with Sachie's hand dance) # Impromptu introduction & Akita Bushi (秋田節) # Minyo Medley ## Souma Bon Uta (相馬盆唄) ## Ineage Uta (稲上げ唄) ## Tsugaru Jongara Bushi (津軽じょんがら節) ## Soran Bushi (ソーラン節) (TAKiO ITO cover) # Koki's Taiko solo # Tsugaru Ohara Bushi (津軽小原節) (Sho's vocal/Sachie's hand dance) # My favorite things (Jazz Shamisen session) # Ikatori no Uta (イカ採りの唄) # Special performance: ## Khmer drums ensemble (23.02.2013) ## Lao rock band Cells and SAM with Yosakoi Soran dance group (Laos 25.02.2013) ## Burmese traditional ensemble (Myanmar, workshop only) (01.03.2013) # Special song: ## Hanagasa ondo (花笠音頭) w/ Khmer drums ensemble (Yamagata folk song) (23.02.2013) ## Subaru (すばる) w/ Cells and SAM (Tanimura Shinji cover) (01.03.2013) # Shima Uta (島唄) (The BOOM cover) # Foreign songs: ## Arapiya (Khmer folk song) (23.02.2013) ## Burmese folk song (25.02.2013) ## Pieng Mi (Lao rock and roll song) (01.03.2013) # Song for... (Sho's original song in 2012 w/ Hand dance and ballet by Sachie) # Parade (Sho's original song in 2012) # Honen Koikoi Bushi (豊年こいこい節) # Radetzky March (Johann Strauss cover) # Encore: Akita Nikata Bushi (秋田荷方節) & outro Personnel * Sho Asano (Enka singer/Shamisen & vocal) * Hikari Shirafuji (Ki&Ki/Shamisen) * Sachie Asano (Shamisen & percussions/Hand-dance) * Shoji Morifuji (Piano/Accordion) * Kouki Miura (Yakara/Taiko drums & percussions) Reference https://www.jpf.go.jp/e/project/culture/archive/information/1302/02-03.html See Also KIZUNA Festival in Cambodia